My First Kiss
by NerdAndProudForever
Summary: How all the people in Sherlock kiss each other - drunk , weirdly , intentionally , unintentionally and crazily. Ah. A normal London day.
1. Sherlock and John

**So , inspiration stuck and here we are! The story of how everyone in the Sherlock universe got their first kiss with someone.**

**ALSO , SEND ME NAMES OF CHARACTERS YOU WANT TO SEE KISS. It can be romantic , weird , cheesy , accidental whatever! It doesn't have to be ships! Wacky too! Like Anderson/Sherlock etc! Go on , then! SEND ME SOME! I will love you forever!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sherlock or anything. Don't sue me. I'm broke.**

* * *

**Sherlock Holmes and John Watson**

Sherlock and John's first kiss was at a crime scene. Why did this statement not surprise John?

Anyways , like always, John was on a date with a beautiful girl from work. She flirted , kept her words short and her skirt shorter. John's gaze kept going down to her legs. Which were pale, smooth and creamy. Just like his flatmate's.

Woah. Where did that thought come from?

He shook his head and tried to concentrate on what the girl before him was saying. She seemed to be rambling on about the food or something..

His phone suddenly chimed.

He excused himself and checked his phone. Damn! It was Sherlock.

_Murder. King's Cross Road. Hurry up._

_SH_

John signed. He told his date a family emergency had come up. She looked disheartened but shrugged. They said good night.

John hailed a cab and rushed to the crime scene.

It must've been a bloody big crime scene because there was yellow tape everywhere. He paid the cabbie and got out , just in time to see Sherlock Holmes come towards him.

"John!" , Sherlock looked joyful. _But not because of me _, John's inner voice said and he swore he could hear "All By Myself" playing in his mind.

He discarded the thought and turned to Sherlock who seemed to have dragged him to the body of a young man , who seemed like he was in his 30's.

"Jeffery Davidson" , Greg Lestrade supplied helpfully. "He's white , male , 31. We found the ID in the wallet. There aren't any visible punctures or wounds. Netiher is there foam in his mouth. We think poison" , Lestrade said and John nodded as Sherlock bent down and started looking at the victim with his magnifying glass.

And John got a full view of his ass. His ass was perfect. I mean , did he wear anything except expensive and tight suits? He could felt his brain flatlining. He was pretty sure he was going to die.

Behind him , he heard Sally giggle. He immediately cleared his throat. Had it been that clear? Damn.

He looked at the body Sherlock was examining. He stared at it for a long time.

John looked at Sherlock. Uh-oh. He knew that look. It was the epic look of a tantrum coming along because he couldn't solve something.

He stared at the corpse. Then an idea popped up.

"Sherlock. Check his mouth , please. Is it red? Like wine , red? , John asked politely , his mouth turning into a satisfied smile.

Sherlock looked confused for a moment but checked the mouth always. It was red , like John had said.

Sherlock still looked confused.

"Did you delete History? Think Alexander The Great. He was poisoned by strychnine in contaminated wine. I reckon you've got some sort of History nut poisoning these poor men" , John grinned and Sherlock turned to face John , his mouth open like a goldfish.

"THATS IT! JOHN , YOU ARE A GENIUS!" , Sherlock shouted at the top of his lungs and John was about to thank him when Sherlock swooped down and enveloped him in a true princess-style kiss.

You know when people say that a kiss if great is you can see fireworks?

Well he saw AND felt literal fireworks. Sherlock's lips were soft and wet. They moved in perfect sync with John's. John forgot the outside world for a moment and all that mattered was Sherlock's hands on his neck and his hands tangled in Sherlock's hair. Sherlock's neck angled slightly to fit on John's lips more tightly. It was like Sherlock wanted to consume him and by God, John was going to let him. Oh Fuck. John felt his palms go sweaty when Sherlock growled into the kiss.

Sherlock separated from him with a wild look in his eyes. He went bounding towards the building behind the victim.

John was paralysed on spot. Jesus Christ. "Did that just happen?", Lestrade voice's broke him out of his mental rambling and he made a sound like a dying cat.

"Oh God. That was hot" , a junior analyst said quietly and Lestrade burst into giggle along with almost all of the team gathered there. John grumbled and went inside the building with a permanent blush fixed on his face.

Later that night , Sherlock asked John if he wanted to go on a proper date. John noted that Sherlock was blushing. Sherlock told him to shut up , but John just grinned. Oh what a night.

* * *

**Again , send me pairings you'd like to see and keep reviewing! Lots of love! :D**


	2. Mycroft and Lestrade

**Its me again! Again , ****SEND ME PAIRINGS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE KISS!**** And don't forget to REVIEW**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sherlock or BBC.**

* * *

**Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade**

Mycroft and Lestrade's first kiss was more sweeter than anything Mycroft had ever tasted.

He had first seen the detective at Sherlock's crime scene. Greg was laughing and joking with his team , he saw Mycroft and smiled at him. He broke away from his group and came over to him.

"Ah. You're the other Holmes" , he said ,holding out his hand. "I'm Greg Lestrade , your brother's babysitter" , he smiled. Mycroft held out his hand and smiled. He then quickly turned it into a frown. He wasn't supposed to smile for police detectives. Not even with smiles as gorgeous as Greg's was…

"I have to go" , Mycroft said quickly and extracted his hand from Lestrade and practically jumped into the car with Anthea who grinned. She was such a know-it-all.

He met Sherlock the next day.

"He's single" , Sherlock said as they were having tea together and trying to be brotherly.

"Excuse me?" , Mycroft said and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Lestrade's single. He divorced his wife. He's gotten over it. He's also openly gay now and he hits on men in suits. He likes rough sexual intercourse" , Sherlock supplied and John almost choked on his biscuit. Mycroft set down his tea and stormed out of 221B Baker Street.

The next time they met was in Lestrade's office. There had been a murder and it was high ranking officer , so naturally Mycroft had to be there , waiting for his baby brother ,Sherlock to come. But Sherlock was , as usual , a lazy git. _Damn him for leaving me in a room along with him_ , Mycroft internally cursed as he saw Greg stuffing his face with doughnuts.

"Doughnuts? Isn't that a bit stereotypical?" , Mycroft said and Greg shrugged. "Well , if it works , play it right? You want some?" , he asked and Mycroft shook his head.

"Is it because Sherlock calls you fat?" , Greg wondered aloud looking at the older Holmes who's eyes turned wide.

"Yeah. John told me" , he shrugged and stood up from where he was sitting in his chair. He walked over to Mycroft with a pink doughnut in his hand.

"Mycroft bloody Holmes. You're beautiful. Seriously. And even if I don't know what you're hiding under that suit , I know that its going to be gorgeous. So shut up and eat this fucking doughnut" , Greg said and thrusted the doughnut in Mycroft's hands. Mycroft just blinked slowly like someone had told him the UK government had made babies with the US government.

However , he took the doughnut and bit into it. The taste startled him. He closed his eyes and let the flavour envelop him. It was delicious. Oh God. It had been so long..

He opened his eyes and saw Greg look smug. Mycroft smiled.

"Uh , you have something on your lip" , Greg said and Mycroft's hand moved to his lips instinctively as Greg slowly came forward and kissed him.

It wasn't even a deep kiss. It was just a soft kiss. It was beautiful and Mycroft could saw stars.

"My lips were on yours" , Greg teased nervously and Mycroft giggled like a kid. God. It had been long since he had giggled.

Mycroft discarded the doughnut on Greg's desk and pulled Greg's collars towards him and they both made out like teenagers in Greg's office.

Until of course , Sherlock Holmes barged into the office without knocking and found Greg Lestarde's tongue shoved down his big brother's throat.

He threw his phone at Mycroft and told him that he was was going to buy him some "brain bleach"

But the smile on Greg's face said it all. It was all worth it.

* * *

**Aww sugary kisses! Thank you for reading! SEND ME CHARACTERS AND REVIEWS!**


	3. Moriarty and Moran

**Guess who's back? I am! With another ship! Yay! Anyways SEND ME NAMES OF CHARACTERS YOU WANT TO SEE KISS. It can be romantic , weird , cheesy , accidental whatever! It doesn't have to be ships! Wacky too! Like Anderson/Sherlock etc! Go on , then! SEND ME SOME!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sherlock.**

* * *

**Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran**

Sebastian Moran was hired. Well , sort of.

He wasn't technically full time employed but he was given money to kill someone. He looked at the photo his mysterious employer had given him. It was a man. Attractive too. Black hair , killer (pun intended) smile and crazy eyes.

God. He was a sucker for the crazy eyes.

He was apparently some big Napoleon of crime or something and his competition wanted him dead.

Anyways , one day he set out to find and kill the man. He found him just casually walking down the street , in broad daylight. He stared at him. He looked so innocent walking down the street with a blue suit , laughing. He even stopped once at pet a fucking dog. Christ.

Sebastian noticed it was almost night-time when this dude finished his stroll and went into a bar. It wasn't the kind of bar you'd see men in suits go to. It was trashy.

Sebastian entered the bar and immediately scanned the place for Jim Moriarty. Damn. He was just sitting there , drinking whisky. He subtly sat beside him , flashing him a smile. Jim smiled back.

He gestured to the bartender. "A scotch for my friend Sebastian Moran here"

Sebastian felt a lightning shock run through him and he looked at Jim who winked at him. A scotch was placed in front of him.

"Yes , I know who you are. You've been sent to kill me by those lowlife thugs. Yes , boring boring boring" , Jim drawled on and Sebastian still looked at him in shock , unable to say anything.

The music changed to a louder tempo.

Jim leaned in to Sebastian and grinned. "Work for me" , he said and Sebastian asked, "In a sexual way?" , he said and Jim laughed , and then sipped his whisky. "As a sniper , genius. By the way, there's a man following you. And as soon as you kill me , he's going to kill you", he said, pointing towards a man in a brown jacket talking to a girl.

"Like I said , lowlifes" , Jim said and Sebastian was bubbling with anger. He was gonna kill those betraying bastards. "Fine , Moriarty. I'll take the job" , he said , shaking Jim's hands.

"Excellent. Your first assignment , stop stalking me and checking me out" , he grinned and Sebastian felt his face heat up.

"Yeah , boss" , he said , mock-saluting and Jim smiled.

"Boss. I like that" , he said thoughtfully and reached over to Sebastian…

And kissed him.

It was rough. Just like the man himself. It was soft , hot and Jim tasted like his favourite whisky. He felt Jim biting his bottom lip and then running his tongue over it. Damn.

Moriarty (The Mad Man , as Sebastian had nicknamed by now) pulled away and he could see Jim's lips were flushed red. Jim winked and Sebastian saw that Jim had taken his gun away from his belt buckle. In a flash , he pointed the gun towards the man with the brown jacket , and it went straight through his heart. A clean kill.

"Perfect shot" , Sebastian muttered as the club went into pandemonium. He heard everyone screaming bloody murder. It was glorious. Sebastian snapped out of his trance to see Jim step off the bar stood. So did he.

"Now what?" , he asked and Jim smiled. With the crazy eyes. Oh God. Fucking crazy eyes.

"Now we run , baby" , Jim said and they ran. And never looked back.

* * *

**Much love! Please review! :D**


	4. Lestrade and Sherlock

**Hey guys! So just a heads up , THESE ARE ONE-SHOTS. IF SOMETHING HAPPENED IN A PREVIOUS CHAPTER , IT MAY NOT BE ACCEPTED IN THE LATER CHAPTERS. **

**For example - If John and Sherlock are together in one chapter , they may not be together in another. I hope that's clear. Any questions , feel free to ask! :D**

**Meanwhile , send me more characters you'd like to see kiss! Love y'all! Review!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sherlock or BBC or my soul. I sold my soul to Crowley.**

* * *

**Greg Lestrade and Sherlock Holmes**

Over the years , Lestrade had formed a full proof technique. A How-To guide , if you will. How To Avoid A Sherlock Temper Tantrum. The steps were as follows -

1) Get out of his way. He will hurt you for sure.

2) Try giving him some cold cases. That always cheers him up.

3) Run.

After Sherlock had met John , however ,his guide changed.

1) Let John handle it.

2) Run.

So when he saw Sherlock coming towards the latest murder scene , fuming , with no John Watson in sight , he knew he was going to have to deal with Sherlock's temper tantrum himself.

He was prepared for soothing words when he saw Mycroft walking behind Sherlock , looking equally pissed off.

Now Lestrade didn't get to see Mycroft in his work because they obviously had very different jobs. But when they did meet , Lestrade enjoyed it very much.

While Lestrade was busy with his thoughts , Sherlock was already looking at the body, whilst fuming , of course.

"Hello , Sherlock" , he tried saying as cheerfully as he could while Sherlock just glared at him , offering no greeting in return.

"Hello , Mycroft" , Lestrade turned to Mycroft who's gaze turned softer. But from _steel_ soft to _rock_ soft, maybe.

"DON'T TALK TO HIM , LESTRADE" , Sherlock barked at Lestrade and he signed. It was going to be a long night.

"Okay boys. Lemme have it. Sherlock , what did Mycroft do and Mycroft why are you following him around crime scenes?" , Lestrade asked very patiently for a man who was standing beside a dead body.

Sherlock jumped up from where he was examining the woman and growled. Actually growled.

"Do you know about the cold cases you sent me?" , he asked in a deep voice and Lestrade nodded. Anything was better than Sherlock getting high.

"Brother dear" - and he spat this word like venom - "was at my house, looking at my files. The files who's cases I hadn't solved and he solved them. In two seconds" , he growled and Mycroft grinned triumphantly for a moment before his mouth settling into a vacant expression.

"And my brother is refusing to help in a very important government matter because of this petty feud" , Mycroft said. He looked bored on the outside but Lestrade knew he was practically gloating on the inside.

"Where's John?" , Lestrade blurted out. _He would have solved this_ , Lestrade thought internally.

"America. He has some bloody doctor's conference" , Sherlock said , tapping his foot impatiently.

_You're going to have to deal with this yourself , boy. Come on! You can do this! _, Lestrade's inner mind said. His mind was an excellent cheerleader.

"Now Sherlock. Your brother just solved us some cases. Its all fi-" , he said but was interrupted by Sherlock's yelling.

"You're just siding with him because you're both engaging in sexual intercourse with each other!" , he screamed and Thank God there weren't many police officers around the scene except for a few who turned to face Lestrade with a shocked expression.

Meanwhile , Mycroft's eyes narrowed. Sherlock had made is personal. Oh dear.

"Just because Gregory and I are together , does not make me any less right , brother mine" , he said , smiling like the evil villain in a Scooby Doo cartoon.

"Oh and would I be more right if I did this?" , Sherlock said and grabbed Lestrade's collars and before he could react , kissed him.

Sherlock tasted vaguely of peanut butter. And he used teeth. A lot of teeth.

Lestrade let out a strangled cry and pushed Sherlock back.

"I'm gonna lock you up for assaulting a detecti-" , he shouted at the childish detective but before he could complete his sentence , yet again , Mycroft Holmes did something he'd never done in his life.

He punched Sherlock in the face.

Sherlock recoiled and was thrown on the ground and Mycroft threw himself on top of Sherlock. He started punching Sherlock and Sherlock , who was more quick and agile , grabbed Mycroft's hands and easily flipped him on his back. Snarling , he landed a good few punches on Mycroft before Mycroft used his weight to his advantage , and rolled Sherlock whilst punching like a madman.

Lestrade was too shocked to do anything for a few moments , but seeing that they were contaminating his crime scene , he signed.

"Boys!" , he signalled to two police officers and they came over to him. He leaned over and gave them instructions while Sherlock and Mycroft rolled on the ground.

The police offers broke up the fight pretty quick.

Sherlock looked awful with messy hair and a bloody nose.

Mycroft's fancy suit was ruined and tattered. He had a split lip and his beloved umbrella was broken.

"Mycroft Holmes and Sherlock Holmes , you are arrested for being twats at my crime scene" , he said calmly as the police offers cuffed the Holmes brothers.

"I'M THE BRITISH GOVERNMENT!" , Mycroft protested and Sherlock looked horrified. "I can't go to the holding pen , Lestrade!" , he said and Lestrade shook his head. "Sorry boys. 10 hours in the holding pen to work your issues out. Take 'em in boys" , he said and the Holmes brothers were dragged to the holding pen , kicking the screaming.

* * *

When Mycroft came to Lestrade's home , he had managed to clean up nice. His lip was bandaged and his suit was immaculate as ever and his umbrella was changed. But his faced was fixed in a permanent frown. Lestrade almost laughed at the grown man pouting. But Lestrade gave Mycroft a long , deep kiss anyway.

"Sorry I had to keep you in the holding pen" , he said and Mycroft, smiling now, waved his hand. "I got Sherlock to listen to me in a place he couldn't possible escape from. It was refreshing" , he smiled sweetly and Lestrade smiled too.

"Thank you for protecting my honour" , Lestrade joked , wrapping his arms around Mycroft's neck and Mycroft laughed.

"All in a day's work , Gregory" , he replied and they kissed once again.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! I love you all! Stay fresh! (why did i say that?)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Irene and Molly

**Okay , so SO MANY OF YOU (RainyDays-and-DayDreams,sevvyboy1fangirl to name a few {you guys are amazing, by the way}) BEEN ASKING FOR THIS. And here it is! I hope y'all enjoy this! I certainly did ;)**

** I never thought I would write this ship but I am sooo changeable! (and I kinda like it!)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, man.**

* * *

**Irene Adler and Molly Hooper**

Irene Adler was a sucker for the sweet ones. The ones who did their hair in ponytails , had sweet smiles and couldn't ever imagine a lesbian encounter. Those were the ones she went for.

And another contributing factor was the fact that her mysterious 'employer' was out doing who knows what. And frankly speaking, she was bored.

She glanced around the bar, sipping her wine looking for her next victim. She showed off her smooth legs in a signature black dress, her hair pinned up neatly. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and her lipstick was the perfect shade of nude.

"Hey babe" , she heard the bartender say and she turned to him. He smiled.

"Whatcha having?" , he said and just then, her gaze turned towards the door , and she saw the most perfect girl walk in the bar. She paused mid-sip.

The girl had a white coat tucked under her arm and she wore a simple shirt and jeans. Her skin was pale and she wore light pink lipstick. And most of all, she looked awkward in the setting of the bar. Irene couldn't blame the poor thing. This bar was brash and loud.

"I'll have her" , Irene said, pointing at the girl who had sat down just a few feet beside her.

The bartender laughed and winked at her before he went to cleaning glasses again.

She drowned her red wine and felt a warm, soothing buzz in her body.

The girl looked around nervously. Irene sat next to her and cleared her throat.

The girl turned to her and she offered the girl one of her dazzling smiles. It must have worked because the girl didn't look so much awkward anymore.

"I'm Irene" , she said, putting her hand forward. The girl chucked nervously and shook Irene's hand. "I'm Molly" , she said Irene nodded.

She gestured to the bartender. "Patrick, a vodka shot for the lovely lady" , she said and Molly blushed.

"Thank you, but I don't um" , she stuttered and Irene smiled. Perfect.

"Don't dismiss it until you've tried it" , she said as the bartender brought out two vodka shots for them.

"Cheers" , Irene said, offering one to Molly and Molly grinned for the first time in weeks. "Cheers!" , she said and drowned the drink.

* * *

"… so that insufferable bastard just waltzes up to my lab and asks for my dead body! The nerve!" , Molly screeched and Irene laughed.

They were probably on their 6th shot and Molly had lost all awkwardness and was cheering and laughing along with Irene.

"He sounds like a proper cock" , Irene said, humming thoughtfully.

Molly nodded and took another shot, shaking her head as the drink took effect. She felt great.

"He is a proper arse" , she said and then her expression suddenly turned sad. "I just wished somebody appreciated me. Thats all, Irene" , she said and Irene smiled deviously.

"Come with me. Let me take you home" , she said as Molly almost spit out the water she was drinking.

"What?" , she asked slowly and Irene smirked.

"Come home with me" , she said and leaned forward so that she could whisper in Molly's ear and Irene's gorgeous frame was brushing against Molly's. "Let me appreciate you" , she purred and Molly felt her face heat up and her panties melting but she still backed away.

"I-I.." ,she stuttered.

"Would you like a demonstration?" , Irene asked deviously and Molly cocked an eyebrow. "A demon-s-s-tration?" , she said , her words slightly slurred.

"May I kiss you?" , she asked and Molly almost fell off her chair. But Irene continued anyways.

"Let me kiss you. If you don't like it, I'll walk away and you'll never see me again. If you do…" , she didn't need to finish the thought but Molly knew that.

She glanced at Irene. Irene was was freaking gorgeous. She was like her personal Aphrodite sent from the heavens. And she thought that she could try it, right? No harm in trying, right?

She nodded.

"Is that a yes?" A smirk.

"Yes. Please kiss me, Irene" Molly's face was red.

"As you wish" A warm smile.

Irene leaned over and she kissed Molly. She decided to take it slow. She would show Molly how she really kissed.. later.

She gingerly placed her hand on Molly's waist and slowly moved in sync with Molly's lips. She let Molly take control as she kissed back, tentative at first but then she slowly melted into the kiss, kissing Irene without any regrets holding her back.

Molly's lips smelled of chocolate and she herself smelled of roses and that smell drove Irene insane. She let out a growl mid-kiss and she felt Molly give an involuntary shudder and a moan. Irene smiled internally.

She drew back and watched the petite woman let out a breath. She looked at Irene and giggled. Irene laughed.

"Alright" , she said, rising in her seat and offering Irene her hand with a mischievous smile. "Take me home , Irene"

* * *

**Yes, they did the frick frack after this. ;)**

**Thank for you reading! Review please! :D I'm constantly flattered and encouraged by your support :D**


	6. Anderson and Sherlock

**Me again! I'm back! **

**Also , ****PRE-ESTABLISHED MOLLY/SHERLOCK**

**Thank you all! I hope you enjoy this! Please send more suggestions! :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sherlock. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

**Phillip Anderson and Sherlock Holmes**

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING, MATE!" , DI Dimmock roared with laughter and Molly shook her head. "True story, I swear!" , she said quickly, grinning.

They had just solved the biggest case of the year and the whole of Scotland Yard had gone to a pub to celebrate. The pub was currently filled with enthusiastic officers who could really hold their liquor. Lestrade had dragged along a reluctant Sherlock who was engaged in an engrossing conversation with the coroner about something gross, probably. And John was trying to hook up with the cute tech worker, and it seemed to be working because his tongue was currently shoved down her throat.

But back to the point, Dimmock, Molly, Anderson and Donovan were currently sitting around a round table, talking in hushed tone with the occasional giggle from Anderson.

"You're lying!" , Donovan accused Molly and Molly threw back a vodka shot (For a surprisingly petite girl, Molly could hold her vodka damn well) and shook her head, grinning wildly. "Fine! You don't believe me! Try it!" , she challenged and Donovan's eyes widened and Anderson gasped. Then suddenly, his eyes went devious.

"I'm gonna do it!" , he declared. You see, by now , the alcohol in Anderson's system had taken effect and he had no inhibitions or judgment. He drunkenly stumbled out of the booth while Molly laughed and clapped her hands like an excited seal, mainly because she wanted to see what her dear Sherlock's reaction would be.

Anderson stumbled on his way to Sherlock, bumping into John who was dancing like there was no tomorrow.

He stumbled onto Sherlock while Sherlock was mid-sentence. Something about fingers or bones.

Sherlock turned his head to face Anderson who was positively drunk off his arse. Anderson's hand was slung around Sherlock's shoulder and Sherlock was fuming like a dragon. A cartoon-y dragon.

"Did you just call me a cartoon dragon? What the hell are you going on about?" , a completely sober Sherlock growled.

Oops. Had he said that part out loud? Nevermind.

Before he could lose his nerve , Anderson took Sherlock firmly by the shoulders and did a surprisingly stupid thing.

Anderson kissed Sherlock.

Sherlock immediately pushed him back, his eyes murderous with rage. He looked over to Molly, his eyes turning slightly shocked as he saw she was laughing and cheering along with the rest of the pub.

Anderson then turned to face Molly and the others at the round table and shouted to the table and the entire bar, probably.

"YOU'RE RIGHT MOLLY. HE DOES TASTE LIKE CHERRIES"

* * *

**I hope you like it! :D**


End file.
